Hell & Silence
by Red Dawn Moon
Summary: "Y todo lo que creían derrotado, vencido y superado, estaba allí...esperándolos como viejos y siniestros recuerdos del pasado"


**¡Hola, crayolas! :D cuánto tiempo ¿verdad? Espero y estén excelentes y les mando un abrazo de mi parte. Bien en está ocasión les traigo otro fanfic ShadAmy que hace como un año se me había ocurrido pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, y pues ganó el sí. Espero y os guste la historia. Eh aquí el primer cap ;)**

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados ****me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA y como me da tanta hueva poner el declaimer en cada capítulo, pues aquí tienen el que será el único.**

**Corte y fuera.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.**

**The kingdom ****proclaimed**

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se encontraba en un bosque completamente oscuro, con árboles de troncos, ramas y hojas tan sombrías al igual que la tierra y con un cielo tan negro como las alas de un cuervo. Al principio pensó que era real, hasta que vio el cielo salpicado de estrellas y descubrió al sol en vez de la Luna; además de que extrañamente no sentía frío aún cuando su cuerpo lo exhalara. Era un sueño. Sólo un sueño. Decidió caminar para ver donde deparaba esa extraña ilusión. El viento le acariciaba las púas, pero no se estremecía para nada. Después de varios minutos de caminata (no tenía una noción exacta del tiempo, además que no conocía como corría en un sueño), llegó a un lago congelado. Se acercó para verlo más de cerca y ahí distinguió una figura del otro lado. Se movió lentamente a la escena y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba: era María. Sus cabellos rubios parecían flotar en aquella lúgubre atmósfera, ataviada con un fino vestido blanco que parecía perderse en su piel, y en sus ojos tan azules, se dibujaba la inocencia. Era incluso más hermosa de como la recordaba en sus mejores años.

-¡María!-no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, aunque fuera sólo un sueño.

María le respondió con el pariente lejano de una sonrisa, mientras extendía los brazos en su dirección, esperando el contacto de los suyos.  
Comenzó a caminar mecánicamente hacia ella. Primero con un poco de temor por sí el hielo se rompía bajo él, pero al darse cuenta de que era seguro, camino con más confianza hacia la chica, que todavía mantenía la misma posición. A unos pasos de distancia, detecto un movimiento tras su amiga y después...un disparo.

-¡No!-extendió el brazo al ver cómo el vestido de María cambiaba de blanco a rojo, y como el color escurría por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

Corrió lo poco que le faltaba para llegar justo a tiempo y atrapar a María antes de que cayera. El cabello le cubría el rostro y al momento de retirarlo, descubrió a Amy. Su Amy. Las púas rosas manchadas de sangre y sus ojos jade, vidriosos, a la espera del final. Un gemido ronco escapó de sus labios y estrujó el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos, mientras se mecía lentamente repitiéndose que eso no era real.

Una voz surgió desde el corazón del bosque:

-Patético-susurró siniestramente-, te creía más fuerte...

Al escuchar la voz, dejo el cuerpo de la eriza con cuidado en la tierra, donde este apenas la tocó y desapareció. Se alarmó un poco pero recordó que eso no existía. Decidió responder al viento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tus debilidades son patéticas. Tú eres patético. Tus miedos son tan predecibles.

-No sabes nada de mis miedos-respondió molesto.

-Aparte de patético, eres estúpido. Yo conozco todo sobre ti porque...soy parte de ti.

Al instante el bosque comenzó a girar. Tuvo qué plantarse fuerte al suelo y se mantuvó en pie. Cuando el movimiento paró, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba mareado.

-Date vuelta...- susurró con el mismo tono aquella identidad.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Sintió arcadas apenas vio aquel cuadro. Todos sus amigos, conocidos, enemigos, aliados y amienemigos estaban colgados de las oscuras ramas de los árboles. Algunos tenían varias mutilaciones en el cuerpo y los muñones aún sangraban; otros tenían abierto el cráneo y el estómago y sus sesos colgaban fuera de ellos, unos más mostraban los ojos fuera de sus cuencas y tenían el corazón y las venas mostradas en todo su horror. Pudo ver a Rouge, Silver, Sonic...todos. Absolutamente todos, hasta el doctor Eggman.  
De en medio de los troncos salieron Amy y María, lo miraban con una ternura que asustaba a través de unas cuencas vacías.

-La espera ha terminado-canturreaba ese ser usando a las chicas como portavoz-. Pronto el miedo se desatará en quienes más quieres...y no podrás hacer nada.

El miedo reinará.

El miedo reinará.- canturreaba con una nana siniestra.

El miedo reinará…

Montones de cuervos comenzaron a salir por todas partes formando un torbellino gigante de plumas, picos y graznidos, y eso lo inundó. Eran demasiadas aves y trataba de espantarlas, pero era inútil, cada vez que le pegaba a una, otras 6 aves tomaban su lugar, entre ellas, la golpeada. Poco a poco sintió que el aire le faltaba, pero al abrir la boca los cuervos trataban de entrar para cerrarle la garganta.

Afuera del tornado, Amy y María seguían con su canción macabra, y el viento sacudía los cuerpos inmóviles de las ramas.

Se agarró la cabeza y se arrodilló en el suelo…y gritó. Gritó por no poder hacer nada. Un cuervo se le clavó en el brazo, y otro más en la espalda. Cayó hacia adelante al sentir el pico en su carne, más no hubo sangre, no le importaba que fuera un (mal) sueño, eso lo había sentido tan real. Más cuervos cayeron en picada sobre él. No lo soportaba. Tenía que salir de eso. Tenía que despertar.

Una última ave descendió y se incrustó en su ojo, se llevó las manos al rostro para sacar al ave de su retina, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ave alguna; y al momento, el torbellino paró y las chicas terminaron de cantar la nana con una última oración que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza:

-El miedo reinará y nadie se salvará…

Un último graznido agudo y…

Despertó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.**

Abrió los ojos, agitado. Tenía las cobijas tiradas en el suelo y la almohada había llegado hasta la puerta. Se levantó sobre sus codos para registrar su alrededor, de izquierda a derecha. Cuando llegó al otro lado de la cama, descubrió a unos ojos jade observándolo en la oscuridad. El portador de aquellos ojos encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y su mirada mostró una preocupación total.

-Shad…- dijo esa palabra en un tono tan dulce, que al instante hizo que su corazón comenzara a desacelerarse-, tranquilo, ya pasó.

Shadow miraba a esa chica, como esperando que eso fuera también un sueño, pero no. Era Amy. La Amy real y la única que amaba. Tenía las púas largas y despeinadas y la camisetita de tirantes negra que portaba se resbalaba por sus hombros al quedarle grande. Se veía jodidamente hermosa. Estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Eso creo- suspiró aun con la mano extendida en la cara de la eriza-. Pero no pasa nada.

-Sí, pero…me preocupas Shadow. Has tenido esas pesadillas durante mes y medio, está claro que no es todas la noches, pero al menos unas 6 veces, sí-. Amy le acarició el pecho, desenredando sus mechones blancos con suma delicadeza-. Creo que deberías ir a ver a una tarotista. Knuckles y Rouge son tarotistas, podrían echarte la mano porq…

-No necesito nada ni a nadie- le interrumpió quitándose la mano de su pecho bruscamente-, ¿por quién me tomas, eh?- preguntó molesto y con la mirada llena de furia contenida-, ¿por un ser débil que no puede resolver sus problemas solo?

Su tono de voz subía con cada oración, pero no llegó a gritarle- ¡Contéstame! ¿Eso es lo que me crees? ¿Un ser frágil y desarmado? ¿Eh? ¡Contéstame maldita sea!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- ella también elevó la voz-, ¡solo digo que tal vez sea algo que no debes enfrentar sin compañía!

-¡Claro que puedo solo!- se defendió con el ceño fruncido-. No soy un estúpido que necesita depender de alguien para que sobrelleve mis problemas. No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.

Miró a Amy la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Shadow se sintió culpable y un monstruo ¡demonios! Lo había vuelto a hacer. La había vuelto a herir ¡Chaos! Eso siempre le pasaba cuando se enojaba, alguien siempre salía lastimado por sus palabras, y especialmente casi siempre se trataba de Amy. Se masajeó el entrecejo al momento de que levantaba una mano a la pequeña rosa para acariciarla, pero ella no lo dejó. Tomó su mano en el aire y la regresó a su regazo, Shadow levantó la vista y pudo distinguir que sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, pero ella apartó el rostro antes de que la siguiera viendo. Se acurrucó en su lado de la cama sin decir palabra y apagó la luz dejándolo en penumbra.

El erizo levantó las cobijas y la almohada tiradas, y arropó bien a Amy al momento que le daba un beso en la frente. Suspiró. Ella no se merecía soportarlo cada que se enojaba y tampoco merecía tenerlo como pareja. Pero ella le amaba y él también, aunque casi nunca se lo dijera. Pero aún así no se merecía lo que le hacía.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama, pero no durmió, se pasó toda la noche en vela mirando el techo y tratando de entender aquellos sueños, además de que tenía algo de temor a que un cuervo se le volviera a incrustar en la retina.

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Creen que me merezco un review?**

**Recibo comentarios, saludos, recomendaciones y más :D**

**Firma:**

**Los cielos son el límite**

**Saludos a Princes-Slash & a Amy Rose FanGirl :3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
